A hunter and a virgin
by SandyBell74
Summary: Beth has had her share of grief and loneliness. Tonight she wanted something else. That s why she sneaked in a certain cell. "Never sneak upon a hunter, girl", said husky voice from the dark. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A hunter and a virgin

It was very early in the morning. Long hallways of the prison were still almost dark, sounds of sleeping people echoed from open cells - somebody snoring here and there.

Beth was standing in the hallway almost like a shadow herself. Her steps were quiet when she came closer Daryl´s cell.

She stopped on the doorstep and hesitated just a little bit. Daryl´s cell was apart from the others, the hunter appreciated his own space even in the narrow circumstances of the prison.

Beth knew there would be no excuse for her to be here at this early hour, no explanation whatsoever. She also knew that the hunter has had his turn to watch over the safety of the prison just few hours earlier. He had been up in the watchtower for hours until his shift has ended. Then he had came down to sleep in his cell few hours before sunrise.

So there would be a tired man asleep inside this cell. And a young blond girl, who took breath, had a quick glimpse around the hallway and then entered the cell.

She saw a man immediately. He was asleep on the lower bed, crawled upon his poncho, breathing steadily.

Beth kneeled on the floor near the bed, near Daryl´s head. She was proud of her ability to move quietly, not to be noticed by anyone. Anyone except Daryl.

She didn't realize how it happened, how on earth the man was suddenly wide awake. Awake and fully conscious of her in a split second.

A strong hand came from a dark and grabbed her hand.

- Never sneak upon a hunter, girl, said a husky voice.

- Oh, sorry, said Beth.

- What is it? Is someone in danger? Baby Judith?

Daryl was already on the move. No sign of sleepiness anymore. Already he was getting out of the bed, grabbing his boots and his crossbow, ready to act, ready to help.

- No, Daryl, relax, it´s nothing like that, whispered Beth quietly, shyly.

The hunter froze. He turned to the girl, was now really watching her for the very first time.

Blond hair, beautiful pale face, big eyes. And tonight, Daryl couldn't help but notice - she was wearing nothing but a little white tank top and baggy pyjama pants.

- What is it then? asked the hunter.

- I just wanted to talk to you. Alone. Sorry to wake you up, but this is the only hour of the day when we both are here, without any duties.

Man nodded, lowered his crossbow, sat down on the bed, looked at her, waiting for her to talk. He was definitely not a man of many words.

Beth sat on the bed near him, put her hands down to her lap, inhaled deeply and finally talked.

- I've given this a lot of thought. Don't interrupt me now, just listen. I want you to have sex with me.

Daryl sighed.

- What?

- I know. Maybe you don't like me like that. Maybe you don´t find me attractive at all. It´s ok, really, I understand. But still. Please. Have sex with me. The sooner the better.

- C´mon Beth, what is this? Of course I like you. You're a great girl. And pretty, too. Way out of me league actually. But having sex? C´mon girl, I'm almost old enough to be your dad.

The hunter was clearly confused, awkward.

- Let me explain, Daryl. First of all, I´m not a girl anymore, I´m a woman. I turned nineteen last month. And I grew up on the farm, with religious father, far away from everything. I´m a virgin, Daryl. I have never been with anyone.

- And now, look at the world we´re living in. This is the end of the world as we knew it. There will be no clubbing, no dating, no flirting, nothing like that for me. Just surviving or death.

Beth spoke quietly, but she was very determined. Obviously she had given this a lot of thought.

- I don´t want to die as a virgin, Daryl. I need someone to hold me, to kiss me, to show me how does it feel to be with a man. I don´t expect you to love me or start up a family with me. I just... want to feel. Something else than losing people all the time.

Daryl was now pacing around the narrow space of the cell, still looking at Beth confused. This subject was hard for him, Beth could see that.

- Ok, Beth, I get all that. But goddamn - why me? This is a great thing to offer to any man. I´m just an old redneck from backlands. I´m no prince charming. Surely there is someone better for you, said Daryl quietly.

- No Daryl, there isn´t. I want my first to be someone I like. Someone I trust. Someone who is good at heart. And gentle too. Think about it. Everyone else here is either too old or too young. Glenn is with Maggie. Rick is too messed up with his grief. Carl is still just a boy. And the new people… I don´t know them well enough.

- And also I´m in a hurry. All I can think about nowadays is that we all can be corpses tomorrow. I want to live a little bit before that. And very soon everyone is up, so I want to do this right now.

- Please Daryl, you´re always helping everyone. Help me with this, I´m asking you. Please.

And just like that, Beth took the hem of her top and took it over her head. She tossed it on the floor and turned to Daryl boldly.

The hunter couldn´t help but to stare at young woman. Clearly she was right, she was not a child anymore. Her breasts were perky, nipples were pink and hard from the chilly air of the prison. God she was beautiful.

Beth stood up, and just like that - she tossed her pyjama pants aside as well. Her body was pale, narrow and beautiful in a dim light of the very early morning. She had no shame at all when she took a step to the hunter, took his rough hand on put it on her breast.

- Don´t you want me at all? Not even just a little bit?

Oh, didn´t he? It has been a long time since Daryl Dixon has had his hand on a skin of a woman. Too long time, he realized when he felt himself getting rock hard just by looking at Beth. Before the apocalypse he has had his share. He had fooled around with women in bars. Sometimes with Merle as a wingman, sometimes alone. And in many occasions, the party nights have ended either in woman´s place or the backseat of the car. Hot, steamy sex where both participants knew what they were up to.

But nothing like this before. No young girls, no virgins, no offers like this.

He was so used to think himself as a guardian, as a protector of the group, that sex had been far away from his mind for a very long time. He hadn´t really been looking at women of the group that way. Not even Carol - she was really more like a friend to him.

But he was no monk - sometimes he released himself with a hand in the darkness of long nights of the prison. But he did it without really thinking about it.

And now this. He respected Hershel, the girl´s father. He didn´t want to cause any commotion, any trouble with anyone if not necessary. He knew that the only way to survive in this cruel world with walkers was to work together, to trust each other, to serve and to protect women and children, those who were weaker than him.

But he was still a man. A man with needs. Strong pressure in his crotch witnessed that. His mind blurred.

- Please, Daryl, pleaded Beth again, pushed him backwards to the bed and lowered herself to his lap.

Daryl couldn´t hold himself back no more.

With one swift move he moved the girl´s fragile, naked body under him. Passionately he started kissing her, tasting the softness of her lips, her skin, her neck and shoulders. His chin was rough against girl´s porceline skin. He smelled like a forest, like smoke and tar - like a manly man. His weight pressed the girl against the mattress. When his lips reached her right nipple, Beth couldn´t help but to groan.

The hunter froze immediately.

- Sorry, did I hurt you? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?

Beth shaked her head.

- No. No. It´s just that… I don´t really know what to do next. I´ve really just kissed boys earlier, nothing like this before. But please Daryl, don´t stop now. Show me how it´s done.

A hunter smiled at her gently.

- Then you really should not throw yourself naked on a man´s lap. You've no idea what it does to a man, don´t ya? Let´s take this slowly then.

And just like that, he pressed his lips against hers. This kiss was nothing Beth had experienced before. There was no hurry, no awkwardness like with those school boys so long time ago, before the world had ended.

This was a slow, long kiss, deliberately given in order to arouse. A kiss by a man who know exactly what he was doing.

Beth felt immediate burst of warmth in her belly and her crotch. Her muscles relaxed. She felt Daryl´s tongue entering her mouth, Daryl´s rough hand sliding down her side and over her flat belly. A hunter deepened the kiss even more, and at the same time his finger found a way inside of her.

Daryl kissed her shame away and started moving his finger. Slow, circling motions at first, then the rhythm quickened and the other finger followed the first. It was a miracle how those hands - so capable of killing things and using all kind of weapons - could be so skillful and gentle in this too.

- God, you´re so tight. I´m sorry, but if we do this, it is going to hurt. I can ease the pain, but I can´t take it away completely, the hunter said lowly.

Beth could feel herself getting very wet. She felt dizzy. She nodded boldly.

- It´s ok. I´m not afraid. I could never be afraid of you. I trust you.

Daryl gritted his teeth and hoped he could be worthy of her trust. He would need all of his self-control, all his strength.

Still looking at Beth in the eyes Daryl stood up a bit and tossed away his ragged t-shirt. Then he lowered his boxers, and for the very first time Beth saw a man in all of his glory.

She swallowed. It was so big. Bigger than she could´ve imagined.

But she really, really wanted to do this. So she placed her hand on Daryl, felt his thickness, his size. Daryl guided her hand gently, showed her the rhythm, the right pace.

And then he moved himself on her. She spread her legs wide and looked him in the eyes.

- Are you absolutely sure of this? the hunter asked, praying silently that she wouldn´t have changed her mind now.

- Yes, please, she whispered.

So he moved forward. And she felt his tip on her entrance. It really was big. And hard.

Daryl knew he really had no other choice but to press hard now. Beth was as wet and as relaxed as she could ever be, he had done everything he could to ease this. Now he just had to do it.

And he did.

It hurt.

Daryl kissed her deeply suppressing her groan, encouraging her, holding her tight.

And then he was in all the way. He had never been inside of so tight woman before. God it felt good. Almost too good. This wouldn´t last very long, he realized when he started to move. Very slowly at first, then the pace quickened.

Beth felt him opening her, stretching her, filling her with each thrust. An enormous tension was now building inside of her. The pain had changed its form so quickly. Changed in something completely different. Pleasure. Now it felt like her lower body was filled warm liquid. She loved the way Daryl was pressing her against the mattress. She loved his scent, his roughness, his weight on her.

And then she felt it closing. In a split second series of images went through her mind. Field of hay in the bright sunlight. Blue skies. Sunday dinners long before walkers came. What it felt like to be a little girl and sit in a swing, flying up, up and up towards the sky.

And then it came. Like a warm explosure inside.

Just seconds after Daryl felt it too. Suddenly there were no walkers, no struggling, no pain. Just this heavenly, building pressure and then enormous release that left his mind completely empty. Finally he was at home.

He must have fallen asleep afterwards.

The cell was bright with light when he opened his eyes again.

He could hear peoples footsteps from the hallway. Everybody was waking up.

The girl was gone now, sneaked back to her own cell at some point. It all felt like a dream now. All except one thing. Daryl could see a little, bright stain of blood on his mattress.

Somewhere far he could hear baby Judith giggling.

Beth was singing at her. Voice filled with joy.


End file.
